1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a selectable one-way clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-514292 (JP 2002-514292 A) describes a selectable one-way clutch. In the selectable one-way clutch of JP 2002-514292 A, a plate including a claw provided in a projectable manner and a plate including a recessed portion with which the claw meshes are provided on the same axis. By changing a state of the claw by a selector plate provided between two plates, a lock mode in which torque transmission between the two plates is allowed only at the time of a rotation in one predetermined direction, or a release mode in which torque transmission between the two plates is blocked only at the time of a rotation in both directions is selectable.